Luxembourgball
Luxembourgball |nativename = Lëtzebuerg (Luxembourgish) Luxemburg (German) Luxembourg (French) |founded = June 9, 1815 |reality = Grand Duchy of Luxembourg|government = Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy |personality = Very rich, tiny (where is it?) |language = Luxembourgish German French |type = Germanic |capital = Luxembourg Cityball|religion = Catholicball|friends = Belgiumball Netherlandsball EUball Turkeyball |enemies = ISISball Evil and Bossy Nazi Authoritarian Kebab Remover |likes = Alcohol, Fruit pies, Bouneschlupp, Kachkeisl|hates = Getting his clay stolen|predecessor = United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball|intospace = Yes|bork = Euro Euro / Rich Rich|status = Alive|image = Luxembourgball.png|onlypredecessor = United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball|predicon = Dutch Empire|notes = I AM OF RELAVANT GODDAMNIT|caption = I'm not of German, Belgian or French}}Luxembourgball is a tiny rich countryball in Western Europe whose clay borders that of Belgium, Germany and France. Luxembourgball is currently the only Grand Duchy in the world. Luxembourg Cityball is his capitalball. He may be one of the richest countryballs in Europe. History Luxembourgball was born in 1815, before with his more famous brother Belgiumball, to Franceball and Netherlandsball, but raised by UKball instead. Unlike his brother, however, Luxembourg's clay was too small for it to be of relevancy. In 1914, Reichtangle tried to anschluss it too, but he was rescued by UKball and Franceball. In 1940, the same thing happened again, but USAball helped kick out Nazi Germanyball from his clay.Now he is a founding member member of both NATOball and his nephew,the EUball. Luxembourgball has, with the introduction of modern banking, become even more and more relevant. This is list of things Luxembourg wants to do found in his diary: * Become most relevant country ever * Maybe get some ocean * Get lots of clay (because family steal clay) * Stop getting asked for loans. I'm not Switzerland. Relationships * Belgiumball: Brother, more well known than I am. Clay thief. And Waffles. * Netherlandsball: Stoned father. Estranged.Go back to your old flag plox to stop confusing. * Franceball: Estranged mother. Clay thief. * Germanyball: Stepfather. Clay thief. * UKball: Mentor/Guardian. * EUball: Nephew. Future Forth Reich. * Monacoball: Estranged cousin. Claims he has more money than me. He looks like Poland. Faceblock :https://www.facebook.com/pages/Luxembourgball/265243356999812?ref=hl How to draw # Draw your average circle. # Fill it in with a horizontal tricolour of brilliant amaranth, white, and vivid cerulean. # Add the eyes. Gallery countryballcomic-3.png Poor.jpg EirpBPz.png The_History_of_Luxembourg.png Guess country with poland 3.png Invasions.png Laughs of the world.png WSsw0au.png 'vb8UWCf.png Why Luxembourg is rich.png 28bw7iw2298x.png SkFYVXe.png 1yUy0Ii.png TYCRAOn.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Luxemburgeichon.png njUKIYd.png Reddit legitprivilege Often imitated never duplicated.png es:Luxemburgoball fr:Luxembourgballe it:Lussemburgoball ru:Люксембург Category:German Confederationball Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Modern Countryball Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:French Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Atheist Category:Vikings Category:Danish Vikings Category:Euro € Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Luxembourg Category:Three lines Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Luxembourgish Speaking Countryball Category:Low countries Category:Relevant Category:Small Category:Central Europe Category:Landlocked Category:Rape victims Category:OECD Members Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Euro removers Category:Gay Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Former French Colonies Category:Former German Colonies Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Lover Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Tax haven Category:Very High HDI Category:Orthodox Category:USA allies